


Smile (Hetalia Fan-fiction)

by vene-san (arxanna)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxanna/pseuds/vene-san
Summary: Evie's life was rather stressful since she was in the final year at her college. It was until then she met a complete stranger in her apartment. Somehow, she could not tell if he was human or not.( Italy Romano x [OC] )*Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz
Kudos: 1





	Smile (Hetalia Fan-fiction)

"Page two, done....page ten, done...and the last page...done!" 

Evie shrieked with joy in the late night before she proceeded to mark down the calendar on the desk that was completely covered with her assignments. She drank two mugs of coffee and she stayed up late again just to collect some useful information that she needed for her assignment. She was in the same study group with her other three coursemates who agreed to work on finishing the assignment together. 

She was studying overseas with the help of the scholarships. It only helped her to cover for her books and lesson fees, so she had to do a part-time job at a cafe to pay her apartment rent. 

She kept reminding herself to do the best for her final year at university. 

The next morning, Evie was done dressing up and bringing along her backpack filled with books and papers before eating an apple as her breakfast meal. It took about ten minutes to walk straight to her university and the moment she stepped in, the female students were glaring and insulted at her. She grew tired of their behaviour and she ignored them as usual. 

She had all these treatments from them ever since she became friends with her coursemates. They were Honda Kiku, Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt. The female students were jealous of her because she was in the same study group with Ludwig, a tall, perfectionist German with slicked blond hair, crystal blue eyes had a muscular body. He was every girls' prince charming in the university. 

Without knowing the trap set by certain mischievous female students, Evie suddenly tripped on the ground and all her papers fell out from her backpack, which was now covered with dirt. The female students giggled and she could hear them whispering to each other. 

"Look at her face. As ugly as those papers..." 

A frustrated sigh escaped from her lips. She could not waste more time as she hastily fixed her messy hair, glasses and picking up the papers before she ran straight to the library. She panted and she could see two students standing nearby the bookshelves. Both Kiku and Ludwig turned to look at her with relief but Feliciano was not with them. 

Was he late as she was? Feliciano was the most cheerful guy in the study group and it was indeed strange when he was not around. 

"Good morning, Evie-san," the short black-haired Japanese greeted politely. "Looks like you're nearly late." 

"S-sorry, I have something to do," Evie quickly replied. 

"You're only two minutes late," said Ludwig while adjusting his glasses. "Now, do you have the information we needed for our assignment?" 

"I do have..." she answered and she handed the papers to them. They took it and they were giving their curious look before the blond stared back at her. 

"Why are the papers covered with dust _und_ dirt?" 

"I...I accidentally fell and those papers scattered on the ground." 

"Can you please be more careful next time?" Ludwig let out a loud sigh and frowned at the papers. "You are always clumsy. Falling and dropping things everywhere..." 

Evie grew more annoyed at his complaint. Her lack of sleep made her angrier than before as she glared at the blond German. 

"What are you trying to say?? Do I look like I want these papers to get dirty?!" 

" _N-Nein_ , I just-"

He wanted to reply when the university librarian clicked her tongue at Evie, telling her to keep her voice down in the library. She gritted her teeth with annoyance and she immediately left the library with fury. She could hear Ludwig calling out for her but she did not listen. She kept on walking and stopped by at the cafeteria with a tired look on her face. She bought a cup of coffee until she heard footsteps coming towards her. Kiku was panting a little as he had been running to catch up with her. 

"Evie-san, are you angry at Ludwig-san?" Kiku asked with a concerned look on his face.

"And what if I am?" Evie snapped before she took a sip of her coffee. 

"He did not mean to hurt your feelings. You know his attitude well." 

"I fell because of those idiot girls! They set a trap so that I could fall and drop my things everywhere, hoping that I would be scolded by their precious prince charming! They won't stop unless I stay away from Ludwig!"

"Why you did not explain it to him?"

"I just...don't want to be overdramatic," Evie sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, Kiku. I'm just tired..." 

"It is fine. It is not your fault. You are very careful about handling your things. You would not be that careless."

Her anger slowly faded a little and she gave a small smile to Kiku. She started to feel bad for yelling at Ludwig and Kiku gave a light pat on her shoulder.

"We'll meet again after lunch. We're going to continue finishing the assignment without Feliciano-san." 

"Huh? That reminds me. What happened to Feli?" 

"He says that he has an emergency at home. He won't be coming to university for a few days." 

Evie was still curious and she had the feeling that it was a serious situation for the Italian. After the lunch break, Ludwig soon had apologised to her and they continued with their assignment discussion without Feliciano. Kiku also volunteered to keep some papers for him. When the clock showed how long they had been in the library, Evie quickly left the university as she headed straight to the BTT Cafe where she worked as a part-time waitress. 

The BTT Cafe was popular and most of the customers were females because of the three handsome cafe owners. Ludwig was the one who offered Evie to work at there as his older brother, Gilbert along with his two friends, Francis and Antonio owned that cafe. They were kind to her and they even let her do some revisions if she had incoming tests. 

As soon as she arrived, Evie was immediately greeted by the three owners in unison ( _"Guten tag!/Bonjour~!/Hola!"_ ) and she gave an awkward smile to them. She placed her backpack in her locker and put on the scarf and apron. Evie never liked to use makeup, so she simply took a tissue paper to wipe her face before leaving to serve the customers. She merely focusing on her job by taking the orders and serving while ignoring the giggles and squeals from female customers.

She wished that she could shut her ears tightly. 

Many hours had passed and the cafe was quiet. Evie was about to wash the cups when Gilbert, the albino German approached to talk to her.

"Hey, I've heard that you've been scolded by Lud. Are you okay?" 

"Me?" Evie gave a puzzled look. "Oh, I'm fine. It's just another boring day at university."

"You were bullied by the female students, right?"

"Did Ludwig tell you that too?" Evie looked at him curiously.

"He told me everything _und_ he wished that he did not scold you if he knew it," Gilbert sighed. "Those _dummkopf_ students. I would kick them it if I were you." 

"Now, now, Gilbert. It's not nice to be rude to girls~" 

The blond-haired Francis piped in as soon he was done with his work. 

"It's normal for those girls to be jealous towards _Mademoiselle_ Evie for getting too close to your dearest little brother." 

"Uh, Francis...you don't have to call me mademoiselle. I'm feeling a little awkward-" 

"Forgive me, but I'd prefer to address you that way~" Francis gave a playful wink and Evie smiled awkwardly.

"You're scaring Evie," Gilbert spoke out before his lips curved into a smirk. "You should save that for any pretty ladies coming to our cafe." 

They both laughed and Evie grinned looking at both of them. Antonio heard their laugh and soon joined in to know what was happening. Evie noticed his presence and she could see his hand holding a mobile phone. 

"Hey, you're enjoying yourselves without me?" 

"We're just talking to Evie," said Gilbert. "Aren't you supposed to call Feli?" 

"Ah, he just called me and he says everything is okay for now," Antonio answered and this reminded Evie of Feliciano's absence from the university. 

"Um, Antonio?" 

"Yes, Evie?" 

"What happened to Feli? I heard from Kiku that Feli was absent because he had an emergency at home." 

"I'm not sure about it. It happened in sudden and he's in rush to go home as soon as he heard something bad happened to his brother." 

"His brother?" 

"You didn't know that he has brothers?"

"I only know Feli recently. I don't know about his family since I've been busy with studies.

"Is that so?" Antonio chuckled as he pats her shoulder. "It's good that you're busy with studies but you should spend some time to know more about your friends."

"Alright, I will. Are you going to ask him again for more news?" 

" _Sí_. I'll call him back when we are about to close." 

* * *

"Oh, crap. I'm tired like hell..." 

Evie felt more relieved when the cafe closed earlier than usual and she would have more time to organise her assignment. She had been trying hard to get it done and if she had a problem with it, she would ask help from Kiku and Ludwig. She knew that Feliciano would miss a lot of things and she was willing to help him once he returned. She decided to go to the convenience store to buy something when she saw a young man with short brunet hair. 

His eyes were closed and had a grumpy look on his face. He was standing nearby the store's door with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like he was about Feliciano's age. 

She was curious and she kept looking at him. He looked like he needed help. She wondered if she should help him or not. She once heard from Gilbert that some bad people would hang around and asked for some money to buy some cigarette or beers. 

She had the feeling that this young man was not as bad as Gilbert had described. 

All of a sudden, the young man opened his eyes and he was staring intently at her. His eyes were green and he was not blinking. 

Evie grew nervous and she entered the convenience store without hesitation. She quickly took some things and putting all in the basket. She reached the cashier counter and she could see that the young man was still looking at her from outside the store door.

"Miss, is everything alright?"

The cashier asked with concern and she pointed her finger at the door before she spoke.

"Someone is looking at me from outside..."

The cashier did look at the direction she was pointing and he gave a confused look at her. 

"Uh, sorry, miss. I didn't see anyone standing there."

"He's there! He's standing at there, didn't you see him??"

"I'm really sorry but there's no one at there."

Evie was still looking at the brunet and she turned to look at the cashier. The cashier was more confused and when she looked at the brunet again, he was gone. 

She quickly paid for the things she bought and left the convenience store.

"No...not again. I thought it's over..." 

She muttered. She was hoping that it was the tiredness that caused her to see something that did not exist. 

She arrived at her apartment and placed all her things on the couch before taking a long bath. After debating whether she should sleep or working on her assignments, she made a cup of coffee to keep her awake. 

_"H-hey, miss..."_

She stopped pouring the hot water and she blinked. 

Did someone just talk to her? 

She did nothing for first and she continued to pour the hot water in the mug. She started to stir the coffee when she heard someone's voice, again. 

_"I know you can see me. At the convenience store."_

She looked around her room with a pale face. 

There was no one in her apartment, so why she could hear a man's voice in sudden?

Evie looked back and she froze with shock to see a pair of arms in front of her.

Shivering, she slowly lifted her head and she saw a young man with short brunet hair, staring back at her. 

His front hair was shadowing his green eyes. He had a scary smile on his face.

Evie screamed hysterically. 


End file.
